Rememberance of Death
by Gradiency
Summary: Lavi remembers that day. He can't forget it and now he curses his photographic memory, it's times like this that he wishes to forget. Times like this that he wishes to be happy again, to be able to at least smile. Warning: Character Death


**Bold- Actions (Disclaimer, Author's note, Title)**

_Italics-Thoughts (Disclaimer, Author's note and story)_

Yuri: _

Rain: You wrote the story

Yuri: Be quiet! _

Rain: Being immature won't solve anything.

Yuri: **floods place with tears**

Rain: YURI! STOP!

Marie: Oh! I can go swim with the little fishes!

Rain: MARIE!

Lavi: **Blink blink**… Eternal_bluerose_yuri does not own -man _Holy Crap… these people are mental!! _

~-~-~-~-~

**Effects of Death**

_You promised that you wouldn't leave. You wouldn't leave me. Why Yuu? Why? _ Lavi sobbed at the grave of a long gone comrade, lover, and friend. He remembered, everything. From the first time they met, the scowl Kanda had when Lavi called him Yuu. The first time Lavi felt his heart skip a beat, despite it being at one of the most inconvenient times in the world. Every time Kanda threatened him to stop calling him by his real name. Everything. Lavi held on to them. Kanda was a haven to him, one where he could be whoever he wanted. But it was gone. The rare times when a small unnoticeable smile was plastered on Kanda's face, the few times they were actually together without Kanda trying to kill him, the many kisses they shared. He could only remember, because it was gone. Kanda was stolen away from him. Lavi remembered the gut feeling the day Kanda left for his mission, the one that killed him, the one that wiped him off the face of the Earth. His innocence was still, well alive, but the bearer was dead. The many lotus petals that remained fell and wilted in that hourglass case. Kanda was gone, forever.

Kanda had been called to a mission, a solo one. There was a suspicion of Akuma activity, not too many that Kanda couldn't handle. Lavi felt it, a deep gut feeling that Kanda wouldn't come back. Their good byes were short as Kanda left. He ignored them like always and focused himself on the mission. It was supposed to be simple and short. But when they, Kanda and the finder, found out that the person who had reported this left out a zero. So instead of 10 Akuma there were 100. When the black order found out it and got there they were a few minutes to late. Allen, Lavi, Lenalee and the bookman were able to exterminate the rest of the Akuma.

They found Mugen lying alone without it's owner in site. That was one thing that confused them. The next was the finder dead, not that he wouldn't be with this many Akuma, but what confused them was the shock that remained on his face, looking into a certain direction. The last confusing thing was Kanda's exorcist coat that remained was drenched in blood, fresh blood. Then they found him, dead among all the Akuma in the area. There was a huge gash from his collarbone to the middle of his stomach. He was pale, and cold. Pale, cold and dead. When he was brought back, the anti-social exorcist's death surprised many.

They lived their lives like normal, but there was no one that glared at them anymore, no one to call Allen moyashi anymore, no one that pointed Mugen at them when ever they were angry, no Kanda. Respect was paid to the exorcist like the six before him, and like the other six he was pushed into the back of their minds, to be forgotten. War was full of scarifies, and this was one of many. Later when the war ended, when asked about the many dead they would just look at you with confusion written on their faces.

But Lavi remembered. He also recorded. After all that was what a bookman was to do, to remember and record. But Kanda, Kanda changed it. Kanda made his feel real, made his feel like he wasn't just there to record. Kanda made him feel like he was complete. Like he just found the missing half to himself. That day a few years ago felt like it happened just yesterday. The war had ended, they had won, but not without huge scarifies, many were gone. They committed themselves to the Black Order, fought for it; and the only thing they got back in return was death.

Lavi stood there with a feeble smile on his face. Like all the other smiles, it never reached his eyes. It never could, after Kanda died. With a last look at the cold grave, he left slowly. Each step distancing the space before the grave and him. He pushed open the gate, and attempted to smile at Lenalee and Allen who decided they would drive him there for Kanda's birthday. He failed miserably.

:^=--=^:

Yuri: .

Rain: STOP HER ALREADY! I'm GOING TO DROWN!

Maire: **Yawn** What did you say?

Rain: YURI!

Yuri: .

Rain: Yuri… please?

Yuri:

Rain: Yur-chan?

Marie: **rolls eyes**

Lavi: Er… please review… **Runs far away from the three girls**


End file.
